The many different methods are known for producing printed circuits from at least one printed circuit board and a hybrid.
For example, in the case of hybrids arranged on printed circuit boards, electrical connections between the printed circuit board and the hybrid are produced by solder edges, it being necessary in this case for soldering points to be present both on the printed circuit board and on the hybrid. Arranging these soldering points is time-consuming and not always reliable, since deficiencies can occur in the contacting.
German Patent No. 40 28 440 A1 describes a method for producing printed circuits from at least one printed circuit board and a hybrid, in which at least one unsintered ceramic foil is printed with printed circuit traces, thereupon deformed, subsequently fixed in this form by sintering, and joined to the printed circuit board and/or another hybrid. It may be that the solder edges can be omitted in such a contacting of the printed circuit board and the hybrid. However, it is nevertheless necessary to form electrically conductive connections, e.g., by solder or a conductive adhesive, between the printed circuit board and the hybrid arranged on it. This must be done simultaneously with the mounting of the hybrid on the printed circuit board, and likewise involves the danger that contacting deficiencies can occur.